


Cosmic Love

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Moonlight Sonata (Poetry from the Adventure Zone) [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And Barry is completely in love with Lup, F/M, Like worlds alteringly in love, Love Poem, Lup and Barry have an epic love story, Poetry, TAZ: Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: We all know that Barry is hopelessly in love with Lup, so here is a poem about his feelings.





	Cosmic Love

You know  
She takes my breath away  
That fire in her eyes  
The way she gets all riled up  
When someone else denies

Her passion and her glory  
As she fights against the storm  
Those times when in the darkest nights  
Her smile keeps me warm

Well my love  
Is cosmic  
Like some blazing falling star  
Well my love  
Is cosmic  
And I know that she'll go far

You know  
She's always there for me  
When it seems like I may fall  
In my waking and my sleeping  
I know is the best of all

Her laughter and her story  
As she dances with the dawn  
And the pain, when in the darkest nights  
I know that she is gone

My love  
Is cosmic  
Like some blazing falling star  
Well my love  
Is cosmic  
And I know that she'll go far


End file.
